Dreaming of Wonderland
by Kyuubi's Slave
Summary: Her life was one that was good yet had drawbacks, but when she follows the White Rabbit and finds herself in a wonderous land she finally realizes that sometimes things aren't what they seem. FemNaru
1. Prologue: A Small Dream

**A/N**: I'm not entirely sure how I came up with this story, but I'm actually kinda happy that I thought of it. After plenty of researching and watching the two movies I came up with this. I did combine aspects from different sources to help it along though. I really hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Alice in Wonderland (2010), Alice in the Country of Hearts, or Alice of Human Sacrifice. I will not repeat this 'cause its too much to write… Thank you.

* * *

_**Dreaming of Wonderland**_

_**Prologue: A Small Dream**_

Just like many stories start out this one also begins with 'Once upon a time.'

Once upon a time long ago a small dream was born into this word. It was such a tiny dream that the people and creatures of Earth wondered who had dreamt it. Each person and creature pondered on whether or not they had created it. And slowly, one by one, they came to the conclusion that none of them had dreamt it. So then the question "How was it born?" came into the picture. Many tried to answer it, but soon the dream and its origins were all but forgotten.

Sadden that he was so soon forgotten the dream that had been born from a stillborn babe traveled the world. Always thinking the same thing, _'I don't want to disappear like this. How can I make people dream me?'_

For a while, the dream pondered on this issue until it finally reached a solution. _'I will make humans dream me, and they shall create my world. And then I will never vanish from existence.'_ With that conclusion in mind the small dream set off, plaguing the dreams of people and slowly egging them to make his world. Most people went crazy from the effects of having the dream take up residence, so he could never stay too long with one person. But sometimes he found people that he could stay with for extended periods of time.

Eventually he figured a way out on how to trap them in his Wonderland… Forever. So slowly the dream had his world created by his victims. Creatures began to populate the world of Wonderland to give him companion when the dream was not there. He became a happy dream. So on goes his need to keep his world maintained, for if its forgotten he knows it will disappear.

And so will he…

* * *

**A/N p2**: Okay I'm going to have you the reader vote on who should be some characters in the story. Here they are:

Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Dormouse

I'm sorry there's not many, but the others I already figured out. These were the ones giving me trouble. Just add your vote in as a review and I'll tally them up. Hopefully I get enough votes before our dear 'Alice' falls into Wonderland. ^-^ Pretty pwease.


	2. Ch 1: Distraught Over Much Ado

**A/N: **Please. I need votes my dear readers.

"speaking"

'_thoughts'_

_Dreaming_

* * *

_**Dreaming of Wonderland**_

_**Chapter 1: Distraught Over Much Ado**_

She sat there quietly in the back of the student lounge; head bowed and eyes downcast to the back that lay peacefully on the table before her. In one ear her music played softly in erratic beats of the techno and rave that she liked. In the other ear drifted the annoying disturbance that was Kiba and Lee playing video games against each other. With a huff she stuffed the other ear bud into her free ear so to block out the indignant yells of defeat and cat calls that reminded her of cats over a little fish. Tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear she went back to reading the poems that had been assigned for discussion today in her Literature class. Blue orbs scanned the page, memorizing the sonnet within seconds before she paused to think over the meaning of the words; turning them over in her mind. With a nod she looked to the next poem and felt her eyebrow lift slightly.

Unlike the other poems she read this one rather slowly, letting each word find a place within not only her mind but her soul as well. Somehow this little poem touched her. She wasn't sure how, but it did. It felt like it had meaning to it somehow.

"'And, as in uffish thought he stood, The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, Came whiffling through the tulgey wood, And burbled as it came!'" She whispered softly, tasting the words on her tongue.

Why did this poem of a dangerous outlandish creature and a boy who defeated it bother her so? Why did it have meaning to her, a meaning that she couldn't figure out? A dull ache throbbed in her temple as a headache began to overcome her. She closed her book softly, not trying to gain any attention from the gamers and seeing as how she had finished all the poems. Laying her head down she hoped for some relief on the pounding that lay just behind her right eye.

Closing her eyes she snuggled into the folds of her arms until she could feel her own hot breath bounce back off her textbook and leave a warm, moist feeling on her lips and nose. Her rhythmic breathing and heartbeat, along with the tones of a different softer playlist lulled her slowly into darkness as she dozed off. But her light slumber didn't last long as she suddenly felt a hand tangle itself in her waist length tresses of gold and jerk her out of her seat. With a yelp of pain she scrambled to find her footing as the hand swung her around, shaking her earphones out of their nesting area. Opening her eyes she found herself looking into dark orbs that were flecked with blood as those hateful irises stared her down.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. The little blond bookworm."

That silky, deep voice penetrated deep into her brain, coated with malice and arrogance. It was a voice that sent shivers up and down her spine and a voice that she hated with her entire being. With a soft growl she shoved the raven back, feeling a few strands of hair part ways with her scalp. Not that she really cared of course. Hair was hair; it'd grow back sooner or later. She heard rather than saw Sasuke crash into a table, as the legs sang out in screeching tones as they slid across the linoleum floor. Looking at where the Uchiha was braced against said table she put a hand on her hip in a gesture that said she wasn't going to back down.

Her eyes roved over the rest of the Uchiha Crew. Karin and Sakura, their nice smiles hid a poisonous snake beneath that would strike out at any that tried to hurt their 'precious' Sasuke. Suigetsu, the idiot that liked to complain about anything he could; but he was a loyal friend to Sasuke and a great asset. Suddenly Naruto realized someone was missing…

That was when she felt someone grab her arms and hold them in a firm but gentle grasp behind her back. Looking up in feigned surprise, since she already knew who it was, she found herself looking up into orange hazel eyes. They were narrowed but when they looked back down at her they held a bit of softness. Jūgo turned his stare back to Sasuke. He was the strength of the Uchiha Crew, the one that was a loyal puppy to the raven. Sadly though Jūgo had met her, Uzumaki Naruto; orphan girl who got lucky when she was adopted by the wealthy businessman Orochimaru. Every time Sasuke came after her to bully and abuse her he had Jūgo restrain her; not like she was going to run away, that was cowardly, Naruto always stood and took the abuse without shedding a tear.

Yet what Sasuke didn't know is that Jūgo always held her in a gentle hold so he wouldn't hurt her and he also would rub his thumbs along the inside of her wrists in a comforting gesture. It let her know that he didn't like this bullying in the least. She heard a quiet, angry growl and looked over at the Uchiha heir. She couldn't help but notice Kiba and Lee sneak out of the room from the corner of her eye. No doubt to make sure they didn't get pulled into the mess. She couldn't help but sigh. Even in college she was bullied. Naruto never knew why though, it just happened.

"What do you want this time, Uchiha? Do you need a boost on your pathetic ego since I scored higher on the Literature test, hmm?" She mocked with such venom that she couldn't help but chuckle when Karin and Sakura flinched.

Yeah she may usually be a cheerful, friendly girl but there was a viper in her that always wished to show its face to Sasuke. She only ever let the viper hiss, never strike though. There was a time and place for that deadly bite, but it wasn't now.

She watched as Sasuke stood up proudly at his full height and strode towards her. Bracing herself quickly she felt her head snap to the side as Sasuke delivered a blow to her face. _'At least he punched instead of slapped; he wouldn't be able to be proud then.'_ She thought as she swallowed the blood that had erupted in her mouth. She didn't want the janitor to have to clean up a mess because she couldn't handle the metallic taste of blood. Naruto glared up at Sasuke with hooded eyes that were darkened to a nice deep blue, like the ocean on a stormy day. Disgust filled her body and she spat at Sasuke, watching as bits of blood fell upon his pale cheeks.

The look in his eyes was enough to freeze her in place. It wasn't often that she feared the Uchiha, but it was when that murderous look came to his face that she felt like disappearing into the floor and staying there. But of course that was impossible. Trembling slightly she closed her eyes against what she knew was coming. She felt the air being disturbed as that elegant fist came flying her way to make contact with her stomach. Her breath left her without a second thought, leaving her gasping for breath as that same hand backhanded her. Naruto gasped for air as she let her knees buckle beneath her as Jūgo held onto her.

Just then, in her blurring vision she heard someone run in. Looking up she watched as the newcomer stepped between her and her adversary, pale blond hair partially blocking her view of the person slapping Sasuke across his face. The action left a brilliant red mark on his otherwise unmarred skin. Focusing her eyesight it dawned on Naruto who her rescuer was.

"Sasuke you're a slimy little bastard. Jealousy is unbecoming of you. God only knows why I had a crush on you in high school. And you Sakura. How can you just stand by and let this happen? The three of us used to study together in middle school. What changed?" Ino hissed in not only anger but hatred.

Gazing about Naruto saw that Sakura had the decency to at least look ashamed. 'Cause it was true, back when the three girls were young they did just about anything together. In fact she had also been great friends with Sasuke. Just as soon as they got into high school everything changed. You were either on Sasuke's side or you had no side at all. Unfortunately for Naruto she had no choice. She could never pick a side. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if it was because they found out she had been a dirty orphan that lived on the streets until she'd been adopted. It was only because of the nearby nunnery that she went to school.

"Let's go. This is a waste of my time." Sasuke scoffed before stalking away.

Jūgo slowly let her fall to her knees as Ino turned to catch her, giving a subtle nod to the carrot top. The well muscled man left to catch up with the rest of his group, allowing Ino to take care of Naruto. For a moment she sat there quietly to catch her breath. When she did she looked up she couldn't help but feel a familiar sadness well up within her heart.

"Why? Why do they hate me now?" She whimpered softly, looking into blue eyes that were paler than her own.

Ino could only shake her head with a little smile. "I bet anything that it's because not only are you smart and pretty, but you have a good personality to go with it. They're jealous because they don't have the big heart that you do."

Naruto huffed in disbelief. "No I bet they're just jealous because Orochimaru adopted me and not the Uchiha."

Ino rolled her eyes and smacked her aside the head. "Sometimes you're so insightful… Other times you seem blind to the world. Why do you think Jūgo is so kind to you right under Sasuke's nose?" At the golden blonde's blank look the platinum blond continued. "Because he cares about you, Naruto. In fact I can probably go as far as saying that he loves you."

Naruto only rolled her eyes and stood up shakily. "No one can love a pitiful orphan like me. I don't even love myself."

And with that she grabbed her book bag and Literature textbook and walked away just as Kiba and Lee came back in. Neither of them spared the parentless blond a glance as Ino watched her retreated back. With gloomy steps she walked down the carpeted hall towards her class. As she walked into room 203 she saw that a few students were already there, which included the Uchiha Crew. Silently cursing her forgetfulness Naruto quickly made her way to the back of the room for a seat by the window. She could feel those onyx stones on her every step of the way and even when she sat down.

In fact the stare made her so uncomfortable that she zipped up her oversized black jacket before pulling the hood up to hide her hair and face in the shadows. Yet the feeling never went away. She trembled slightly before standing abruptly. Without a second thought she headed for the door only to run into the teacher. Stumbling backwards slightly she felt kind hands grab her upper arms and hold her until she regain her balance. Behind her she could hear Sakura and Karin snicker at her clumsiness.

"Oh, Naruto. Are you okay? You seem to be in a rush."

"I'm fine Iruka-sensei. No need to worry. Just feeling a bit sick so I think I'm going to go home earlier. I apologize. Any other time-"

Instantly she felt a palm press against first her cheeks then push back her bangs to feel her forehead. Looking up into inquisitive brown eyes she couldn't help but remember Ino's words before wiping them away.

"You do feel a bit warm. Go on home and get some rest. I'll see you next week, okay?"

Naruto nodded to the brunette and slipped past him without a sound and as soon as she was out of view to the Uchiha crew she heard them burst out laughing only to be told off by Iruka. A small satisfied smirk gently pulled at the corner of her lips before disappearing.

She reached home just after dark, walking through the little wrought iron gate that encircled their little two story mansion. Orochimaru may be a bit eccentric but he liked a small, cozy home. Naruto stared at the white building with its black window shutters and door. The neat garden that grew at the base of the quant home; the manicured grass that had just been cut earlier today if the fresh scent that permeated her nose was any indentation. Silently she took the stone path that lead around to the back of the house that held an even more beautiful garden than the front. Grabbing her key from her pocket she unlocked the door to slip into the dark kitchen, quietly closing the door behind her as she slipped out of her shoes.

Feeling like a thief she stole across the tiled floor, sliding her feet so she wouldn't make any noise. Her destination was the swinging doors that led to the family room and ultimately to the stairs. If she could make it to the stairs she could get to her bedroom without Orochimaru noticing. Suddenly, just as she reached the doors, lights flooded the room and she froze on the spot; mumbling curses under her breath she prayed that it was a burglar that had followed her into the house. A burglar that was very brave, but also very stupid.

"So my ears weren't deceiving me. Someone did come in." A deep, husky voice seemed to hiss from behind her. She'd forgotten all about the alarm system, but he couldn't have been…

Turning to look at him through her the bangs of her golden tresses she looked at the six foot man that had entered the room through a separate door that led down to the art studio/ basement. Golden hazel eyes stared at her worryingly and her fears were confirmed. His long black hair that usually swept about his waist was pulled back into a high ponytail. He had been in the art studio, meaning that the alarm system downstairs had notified him as soon as the door had opened; telling him a monotonic voice that someone had entered through the back door. She growled at herself. He just had to be downstairs in the basement on a day like this didn't he?

She spun herself on her heel to continue to her room when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Why are you home early? Are you sick?"

Keeping her head down, she shrugged. Naruto couldn't let him see the bruises on her face from where Sasuke had struck her. "Nah, I got done early so Iruka let me leave. So I'm going to go ahead and go up to bed, I'm bushed."

She heard a deep, saddening sigh from behind her as she was forcefully turned back around to face Orochimaru. His face had the emotion of disappointment as he gently ran his thumb over her cheeks.

* * *

Orochimaru stared down at her with a deep pain feeling his heart. He saw the prominent bruise on one cheek and the fading pink and growing purple on the other. She'd been attacked at school again no doubt. Her eyes never met his as he continued to look at her. It hurt him to see her suffering so much, yet never say a word. Never once had he heard her complain about any of the abuse, never once had he seen her shed a tear because of the pain. Time and time again he'd told her to go to the police and report it since it was harassment but she'd only shake her head saying that it wouldn't help.

"Naruto, I wish you wouldn't lie to me. Iruka called and said you were feeling sick. He also told me that Sasuke seemed a bit happier than usual. So please tell me the truth."

He watched as the slight form of his twenty-two year old daughter looked up at him with anger flashing in her cerulean eyes. It had been a long time since he'd seen that look on her face. Silently he took it as she lashed out, pushing him away from her roughly and sending him into the island table in the middle of the room. Orochimaru hissed at the pain that shot up from his side as he collided with a corner. Looking back to the small blond he saw pent up tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Just shut up Dad! You don't know what I've been going through. My friends hate me and I don't know why. What did I ever do to them to deserve this pain! I hate it. I hate my life. You don't know anything, so don't act like you do!"

And with that he watched her storm out of the room. What she never saw though was a single tear trail down that pale face as Orochimaru silently cried. It was she who had it wrong. He did know what she was going through. He'd been through it himself. And if it was for Jiraiya and Tsunade he wouldn't be standing here right now. He would've done himself in long ago. Quite suddenly his sadness gave way to a fury that he hated. He slammed his fists on the counter top of the island, shaking it in its foundation.

He knew exactly who was hurting his dear daughter and it was time he had a little chat with the brooding raven.

* * *

Naruto burst into her room like a raging tornado, throwing her book bag the bed only for it to fall on the black carpeted floor. Tear filled eyes gazed about at the burnt orange color of the walls to the darkly blue dressed bed before flicking to her black oak bookcase and desk. With a roar she stormed to her desk and swept everything off of it letting it crash to the floor. But that did not satisfy her, after she'd cleared the desk off she stalked to her bookcase and stared at all the precious books that she had put there with caring hands. Screaming out in the agony of her pain she grabbed book after book to throw them blindly around the room.

As she stood there in her barely lit room she slowly sank to the floor, quivering from a desolate cold that now plagued her body despite wearing jeans and a jacket. Sniffling pathetically she lay there atop the mess she'd created, curling up on herself. Slowly she fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Some hours later Orochimaru walked in through the front door, slamming it shut behind himself without thinking. Those damned Uchiha's. All of them cocky bastards that only thought about themselves. Well, he hoped that they listened 'cause like he had told them, the next time their youngest son touched his dear Naruto even in passing he was calling the police. No question about it. He was through with seeing his daughter flinch every time he reached to hug her and ruffle her hair.

He knew her life on the streets wasn't the easiest but she had had the nuns there at her back when she needed food and a place to sleep. Yet now that she had a stable life everything seemed to just fall apart even faster. Letting out a deep sigh he leaned against the door, flipping the deadbolt lock closed and slipping out of his shoes. Tiredly he trudged up the stairs and down the hall. A thought occurred to him and he turned on his heel to go down to the other end of the hall that was Naruto's territory. A bedroom, full bath and study lay at both ends of the hallway. Downstairs were the three guest bedrooms.

Stopping in front of her bedroom door he pushed it open quietly to peer inside. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the mess that lay about her usually tidy room. Slipping into the room he took account to what damage there was. A few cracks in the walls from books and some broken glass that would have to be picked up. Sighing once more he ventured farther, his eyes looking at the base of the bookcase.

"Oh, Naruto…."

Kneeling next to her sleeping form he gently brushed back her golden hair noticing that her cheeks were slightly flushed. That made Orochimaru feel her forehead and quietly tsk; she was coming down with a fever. Without another thought he carefully picked her up into his arms and cradled her to his chest. As he made his way out of the room and down the hall she pressed her face into his chest and whimpered slightly in pain.

"Shh, I've got you Naruto. Nothing can hurt you now." He whispered.

Those words seemed to settle her down as she went quiet. Entering his own bedroom he laid her on one side of the bed before pulling the deep purple covers back and picking her up to lay her on that side. Swiftly he had her shoes off and placed on the floor and covered her back up. Then he himself climbed into bed, knowing that a familiar warmth would ease her troubled mind. And just as he predicted to himself she rolled over and curled up against him. A soft smile pulled at his lips as he rested his chin atop her head and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I'll always be here dear."

Then he too dozed off into slumber.

* * *

_Slowly she opened her eyes to look around at the dark surrounding abyss. Everything was nothingness and it scared her. Was she dead? Had Sasuke somehow killed her without her knowing? Trembling slightly at the thought she once again looked around, hoping that she would find something that would tell her where she was._

"_Hello? Can anyone hear me?" She called out._

_There was no answer, only her voice ringing back in an eerie echo. A choked sob got caught in her throat and she shivered once more._

"_Hello?"_

"_I can hear you quite well." A soft whispery voice informed from behind her._

_Fearfully she spun around, thinking of all the horrible beasts that could be hiding within the darkness waiting to gobble her up or drag her to hell. But it was neither a beast that she saw nor the fires of hell. What she saw surprised her actually. It was a small boy dressed in naught but an over large off-white long sleeve shirt and black shorts. His bone white hair brushed against his shoulders and had small red beads entangled within the locks. His brilliant green eyes were rimmed with red make-up and his skin a pale, almost sickly, ivory._

"_Who are you?" Naruto let out in a squeak._

_The small boy smirked cutely. "I am Dream. I am Nightmare. I am Life and I am Death. But you can call me Kimimaro. But you seem to be Rude for it is you that came into my home, so it is you that should've introduced yourself first to be Polite."_

_Naruto looked down sheepishly at that. "I am Naruto. An adopted Orphan without a last name. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_She bowed her head respectfully, but when she stood straight once more she flinched away when she saw that Kimimaro stood right in front of her. His eyes glittered happily as he seemed to stare into her soul._

"_Ah…Arisu…" He whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear it._

"_Arisu? Who's Arisu?" She questioned._

"_You are…"_

"_No I'm not. I'm Naruto." She said forcefully, noticing that her vision was dimming and the strange boy was fading._

"_I'll see you soon… Arisu."_

_And then all turned black._

* * *

**A/N P2:** Yeah instead of Alice I'm using Arisu. It's the same thing… just in Japanese. :]


End file.
